


Charming the Snake

by miraculous_hornybug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, Gen, Masturbation, What would teen boys do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculous_hornybug/pseuds/miraculous_hornybug
Summary: Adrien becomes addicted to the special powers of the Snake Miraculous.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Charming the Snake

Plagg and Sass floated in the air next to Adrien. It was nighttime, and they were in his bedroom. The curtains were drawn and the rest of the house had long since gone to sleep.

"Kid, I don't think this is the best idea."

Adrien scoffed. "Oh come on Plagg, what's the harm?"

Sass rolled his eyes. "He's definitely not the first one to have thought of this particular... loophole. Although I hope the Guardian stops giving my bracelet to teenage boys."

Adrien clipped the bracelet on and laughed. "Sass, scales slither!"

A bright yellow light washed over him as Adrien transformed into Aspik. Adrien looked down at his costume approvingly, noting with satisfaction the modification he imagined.

"Kid..."

"Shh, Plagg. Give me some privacy, huh?" Adrien flopped down on his bed.

The kwami rolled his eyes and floated away, muttering "He'll learn... I hope."

Adrien unzipped the fly of his costume and pulled himself out. He clicked the bracelet forward five clicks and closed his eyes.

Plagg did his best to drown out the rhythmic squeaking of the bed and Adrien's moans. He shuddered as Adrien let out a grunt, followed by a gasped "Second Chance".

The power of the Snake gave the wielder a chance to turn back time for up to five minutes, as many times as needed. This power affected everybody and set things exactly how things were before. Everybody, that is, except for kwamis.

Plagg rolled his eyes as the squeaking of the bed started up again. He was going to have to have a talk with Tikki if he ever got out of this.


End file.
